


A Surprise Guest

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's planning to host a Halloween party, but nothing ever goes the way it should...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! ...Even though we don't really celebrate it where I'm from!  
> I graduated from high school today and so I'm kind of just super pumped on writing right now oops...
> 
> AU where Rooster Teeth isn't a thing.

Michael Jones was nothing if not creative. Well, maybe not the last three years when he attended every Halloween party in the same vampire costume. But, you know,  _this year_  Michael Jones was nothing if not creative. He paused in his mad dash around his tiny apartment, putting double- triple layers of tape over his orange and black decorations, so that he could admire himself in the hallway mirror. Damn, that makeup looked good. Part of his forehead was peeling off, his eyes looked gouged out... all those youtube instruction videos were totally paying off.

"Yeah, I look fucking awesome" He muttered to himself, grinning and stretching his face paint.

With an annoyingly loud  _"ding",_ Michael's oven timer went off and he sent a final wink towards his reflection before bolting into the kitchen to take out the pumpkin pie. Let it never be said that Michael Jones didn't know how to bake. He folded a tea towel over a few times and opened the oven door, moving ever so carefully to take out the delicious-smelling pastry. 

The second the hot pie tin was in his hand, a line of bat-shaped tinsel fell down. "Aww geez..." it was a far cry from his put-upon rage when he and his friends played frustrating video games together, but his Jersey accent seeped in a little. His head whipped around in confusion, hair mussing up even moreso, as he took in every conceivable surface in his kitchen covered in other party snacks. "Shit..." 

 

He grumbled to himself as he stood on tip-toes and tried to fix the decorations one-handed. A knock at the door distracted him and he dropped the tinsel, the weight of it pulling down another whole line of pumpkin-shaped lights.

"Oh, fuck this, I'll deal with it later..." He groaned, admitting defeat and resting the pie on the ground as he ran to answer the door. He yelled through the wood at his visitor, "I HAVE HALLOWEEN MAKEUP ON, SO DON'T BE SUPER SURPRISED." 

The mailman held out a large box and a few letters. "You've got to sign for this, uhh... Michael Jones?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, totally." Michael hurriedly took the clipboard from him and signed. 

"Have a Happy Halloween, sir..." The mailman raised an eyebrow which only served to piss him off more. In his haste, Michael shut the door a little too violently, hearing the dulled  _"crash_ _"_ of other decorations falling.

"Mother of fucking shit." He spat his words out and threw the large package under the table by his front door, sorting through his letters as he walked back into his living room to assess the damage. Michael was a good kid and always made sure to check all his mail; it wasn't uncommon for him to get the mail meant for his next-door neighbour... some British guy.

Sure enough, there was a thin envelope addressed to the unit next to his. Michael considered running that guy his mail now and complaining about the postal service, maybe even invite the guy to his par-  _SQUISH._

...Who in the fuck leaves a freshly backed pie in the middle of the fucking floor?

Who in the _FUCK_ \- Michael. Michael leaves a freshly baked pie in the middle of the fucking floor because he's a fucking GENIUS.

Michael wrenched his foot out of his hard fucking work and marched right the fuck out of the living room, slamming his front door open hard enough that it probably dented the wall damn fucking badly. 

He raised a fist and pounded  _angrily_ on the door of the unit next to him, the letter grasped in his hand so tightly it was about three seconds away from being completely destroyed. Luckily for the paper, it only took his neighbour two seconds to answer the door.

Michael greeted him with an unrestrained  _"Hey, fucking asshole!"_  the second the guy opened the door. The other guy's eyes widened hugely, he violently fell back a few steps, letting out the most horrified squeal Michel has ever heard, and promptly fainted.

 

All the redhead could do was stand in the doorway, feeling sapped of all anger, mouth hanging open a little as he watched the unconscious man lie on the floor. Michael silently thanked every god he could think of that his neighbour's chest was still moving, his breathing obvious.

"Okaayyy, Michael... think." He checked his watch. "Twenty minutes until the party starts... unconscious guy... fuck it, I'll just leave him on my couch until he wakes up."

Michael tried his hardest to ignore the fact that he was dragging an unconscious body into his apartment on Halloween (after closing the guy's door... he wasn't an asshole). He threw the body onto his couch as gently as he could manage, trying to rearrange him into a semi-comfortable position. Michael looked at his work and sighed, turning around to instead fix up his living room.

One pie cleanup and three fixed streamers later, Michael was placing the other party foods around on tables and such when he heard the guy stirring and groaning. Ever considerate, he ducked behind his kitchen counter and spoke loudly as he warned the guy, "Ok, dude, I'm in costume makeup for Halloween, yeah? So I'm gonna come out now and check you're alright and you're gonna not freak out on me again, yeah?"

"God.. uhh.. alright." Came the British-accented reply. Despite the warning, Michael saw him flinch a little when his eyes locked onto the ginger's face. "Wow, you must be damned good at that makeup stuff... where am I?"

"You're in my apartment; you're right next door." Michael cleared his throat and gestured in the correct direction. "You- uhh- you must be Gavin... I get your mail a lot by mistake." Michael watched as Gavin nodded in understanding, rubbing at his head a little. "I'm Michael. I'm sorry for banging down your door and then making you faint. I was just kinda really pissed off at everything else." 

"It's no problem, I guess" Gavin laughed a little. "Though when future historians tell this story, I'd like a manlier word than 'fainted'..."

Michael laughed in reply, "Let me get you some water or someth-" He was cut off by a knock at the (albeit open) door. "Oh yeah, I'm throwing a Halloween party... you're welcome to join- if you want to... it'll be hella fun."

Gavin stood up and stretched his arms, "Sounds toppy tippers, if you don't mind!" Michael rolled his eyes and waved to his first guests (Ray and Joel). "I think I'll grab a costume from my place first, though. See you in 5, yeah?"

"Yeah, man, sounds good." The redhead nodded as Gavin left out the open front door.

 

"Cool face, man." Ray nodded to him, Joel getting them both some drinks. "Who's that guy, though?"

"Oh dude, that's my neighbour Gavin. I got into a giant fucking rage and fucking beat down his door to give him his mail that had wound up here. I kinda forgot about the makeup... he kinda fainted."

Joel let out a snort almost in time with Ray as he handed the man a glass of punch. "It is pretty realistic makeup." Joel contributed.

"I try, I really do. So what are you two supposed to be?" Michael gave them both a once-over. They both wore tattered suits, though Ray had a tattered bow-tie. Joel's hair was more messed up than usual and he had screws sticking into his temples; it looked like Ray has hairsprayed a white streak though his hair."

Joel attempted to answer for them, "Frankenstein and bri-" 

"And _GROOM_  of Frankenstein." Ray adamantly cut him off.

"Sickeningly adorable." Michael concluded, glancing around them and nodding at Lindsay and Barbara as they arrived, decked out in pirate costumes.

"I dunno, man, you were making goo-goo eyes at that English guy." Ray teased and Joel raised an eyebrow. God, they were finishing each other's taunts, fucking couples.

"Did someone say Michael was hitting on an English guy?" Barbara joined in, flipping up her eyepatch to wiggle here eyebrows furiously.

"Ohh! Toppy tippers, Michael!" Ray mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh my god, I am not hitting on my fucking neighbour!"

 

As if on queue, Gavin walked through the doorway. "Damn, why even go to a party if you're not gonna get a piece of choice zombie ass?" Gavin laughed, gesturing to Michael's makeup. "Preferably with the rest of the pieces of zombie attached, but beggars can't be choosers." Michael ducked out of the conversation circle to get himself a drink- hopefully something strong. "Hi there, my name's Gavin, who are you fantastic people?"

After the introductions, as well as a brief explanation about the other guests expected to show up tonight (Geoff, Griffon, Adam, Ryan, Jack and Kerry) which Gavin remembered as best he could, he noticed the 5 others seemed to be eyeing him.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a confused frown.

"What even... are you, dude?" Michael asked first, taking in Gavin's yellow shorts, brown hoodie, blue backpack, long white socks and bear ears. "Are you-" 

"I'm Banjo from Banjo Kazooie!" Gavin stood tall and proud with a wide grin. "Uhh if you guys haven't played the games I-" 

"Hoooly shit." Ray cut Gavin off. "You and Michael are gonna get along just fucking fine..." This drew Gavin's attention to Michael who was grinning excitedly.

"Oh hell yeah, that is the sweetest fucking costume ever." Michael didn't care how many fake offended looks he got for that. (There were 3) (Joel didn't care enough).

~

The party was in full swing and all the guests had arrived at least an hour ago, more than half of them having spent that time steadily drinking. Michael was surprised to see Joel stone-dead sober, but Barbara whispered to him that Geoff had spiked the punch a little... the punch that Ray had been drinking all night. They sat in a circle on the floor in Michael's living room, though Jack and Ryan had stolen the couch, to start the official party games; Michael got a laugh out of the way that Ray held onto Joel's arm, affectionately patting it and grinning non-stop.

"So what do you idiots want to play first?" Michael asked the group.

"Spin the bottle!" Lindsay shouted. Damn trouble-making friends of his... Griffon was on her feet to get an empty bottle even before the rest of the circle chimed in their agreements. Michael was kind of conscious of how unfamiliar Gavin was with these people, but he looked at ease enough chatting with Ryan a little about his custom build PC.

Griffon sat the bottle in the middle of the circle, spinning it herself and smiling sweetly when it landed on Adam. She gave him a chaste peck on the lips and they mimed getting their nose-rings caught together, making panicked noises and flailing their arms about, getting a wave of laughter. 

Adam crawled forward, muttering a prayer of 'pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl' as he span, pouting when it landed on Joel. His pout, however, was completely outdone when Ray caught on and started pouting, completely adamant to stay clung to Joel's arm while the bearded man made a big show of seductively crawling over to the older man. Joel rolled his eyes dramatically and cupped Adam's face with his free hand, pecking him on the lips and dissolving into giggling when Ray whispered  _"No homo..."._

Joel knelt in the centre of the circle, having torn his arm from Ray's grasp reluctantly. He grabbed the bottle and knelt back, watched as it span until ti stopped... pointing at his boyfriend.

"Fucking scooore!" Ray threw his hands up in victory before outstretching them and making grabby-hand gestures at Joel. The older man grinned and rolled his eyes, unfortunately miscalculating the tipsy strength of his boyfriend as Ray pulled them both back into a laid-down position- Joel lay on top, resting between Ray's legs, though the older man barely had the reflexes to prop his arms up to stop himself from falling completely on Ray. Joel chuckled a little and glanced back at their friends, trying to push himself up. 

"Oh no you don't!" Ray wrapped his legs impressively high and tightly around Joel's waist, making his older boyfriend blush a little at the display of flexibility. "Your bottle-spinning promised me a kiss!"

Joel rolled his eyes and indulged the younger man, kissing him slowly and giving him an opportunity to deepen it which Ray took eagerly. Ray was barely aware in his booze-addled mind that the game continued without them as they continued to make out slowly, he thought he heard some hoots and hollers when Gavin's bottle landed on Michael, though Ray was too distracted by his lapful of handsome...

"OK, that's it!" Michael's voice was suddenly all too close and it made Joel pull back. "I draw the line at you two grinding like teenagers." 

"Sorry Michael..." Joel apologised, looking genuinely sorry. "We should get home though, Ray here isn't gonna feel so great tomorrow unless he goes to sleep soon... great party though."

Ray was close to complaining about how much Joel babied him, though the older man stood up abruptly, pulling Ray with him as the younger man still had his legs wrapped around him tightly. Ray's startled squeal quickly morphed into a tipsy giggle as he was carried out. "Bye guys! Happy Halloweeeen!"

~

Michael stood in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of punch, taking a sip and finding it weak as shit... Ray sure was a real lightweight, though he guessed that came with the whole 'I don't drink' thing...

"Micool!" The man in question had his thoughts interrupted by a sudden British presence. "We didn't get to finish our game!"

Michael just laughed, "Yeah well, I think we've had enough alcohol for the evening; if these lot want to make out in costumes, they can do it without having a dumb game as an excuse." He thought for a second. "You know, we have some prime dirt on Ray now..."

Gavin's laugh came a little nervously, "W-Well I mean... after your spin, you were busy telling off those lovebirds and uh" Michael's eyes widened in understanding, Gavin wanted to kiss him. "I'm sorry, I'll just go, yeah?"

"Wait." Michael stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Let me walk you home."

"That's very noble of you, Micool, I might have gotten lost on the long way back..." His voice dripped with sarcasm and Michael punched him softly in the arm on their way out his own door.

They stood outside Gavin's apartment, the both of them pausing for a minute, looking into each other's eyes and smiling shyly before they leaned into a soft kiss, their lips fitting together smoothly and pulling apart after a chaste second.

"You should... come over for dinner some time." Michael fought to look at Gavin and not sheepishly at the ground, the force it took to fight his wide smile could be felt in his cheeks. 

"I'd like that." Gavin smiled back and turned into his apartment, shutting the door behind him, allowing Michael the proper opportunity to let out a little burst of- very unmanly- excited energy, before he had to go and find a way to get the partiers out of his house, but hey... Michael Jones was nothing if not creative.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even mean for there to be Joelay... it just kinda... happened.
> 
> Also, my notes planned for this to be about 1000 words.... oops?


End file.
